Dragon Ball Power, Saga 1: Perfect Children Saga
by XiaolinGod
Summary: Watch Hiro, Mia, Kate, and Jerome in their 26th Saga. But then, they are joined with far stronger people .... Z Fighters. Can the newly powered Z Fighters win against the evil of King William, the leader of the Perfect Children?
1. Explanation 1: Main Explanation

I just want to make a few things flat out before I start the story.

First, note a few extremely important things. I feel that the Power Levels of people are many times greater than people actually say. Its truth that even Raditz could have blown up the Earth if he had come in the night, yet that would take a Power Level of 10 20 (ten with twenty zeroes). So get used to seeing the Power Levels at the bottom of each episode being in this format.  
Secondly, I believe the Super Saiyan transformations multiply the Saiyan's power incredibly: For instance, Super Saiyan 1 multiplied Goku's power by 10 50 (ten with fifty zeroes), and Super Saiyan Second Grade will multiply it by 10 200 extra onto the Power Level. Just to simplify it, I'll put each SSJ (Super Saiya-Jin) transformations and what they will multiply the user's power by.  
Secondly, I believe the Super Saiyan transformations multiply the Saiyan's power incredibly: For instance, Super Saiyan 1 multiplied Goku's power by 10 50 (ten with fifty zeroes), and Super Saiyan Second Grade will multiply it by 10 200 extra onto the Power Level. Just to simplify it, I'll put each SSJ (Super Saiya-Jin) transformations and what they will multiply the user's power by.

SSJ: 10 10,000,000,000  
SSJ 1.25: 10 100,000,000,000  
SSJ 1.5: 10 1,000,000,000,000  
SSJ 1.75: 10 10,000,000,000,000  
SSJ 2: 10 100,000,000,000,000  
SSJ 2.5: 10 1,000,000,000,000,000  
SSJ 3: 10 10 20  
SSJ 4: 10 10 200

Oozaru: 10 1000

Super Saiyan Oozaru: 10 10 40  
Golden Oozaru: 10 10 40  
Super Saiyan Golden Oozaru: 10 10 80  
Controlled Super Saiyan Golden Oozaru: 10 10 100

Kaio-Ken: 10  
Kaio-Ken x2: 20  
  
Kaio-Ken x1,000,000: 10,000,000

Understand that I am sticking with the description that Pivitor made of Super Saiyan 4. Its is a EVOLVED Saiyan, therefore making it stronger than Mystic or any unevolved Saiyan.  
However, I'm adding that there IS such a thing as a Golden Oozaru and instead of being able to transform from Super Saiyan Oozaru to SSJ 4, it must be Controlled Super Saiyan Golden Oozaru to SSJ 4.

-------------------------

Anyway, this is also in a timeline much ahead in power of that of the Z Fighter's current timeline. The power increases come in Forms, although the weakest of the weak in the universe will use Perfect Saiya-Jin as their maximum power increase.  
We will go back a step of the power to reach Super Saiya-Jin 5. Its power equals that of Black Star Shenron, and in fact the two forces collided previously resulting in the eventual winning of the Super Saiya-Jin 5. Super Saiya-Jin 5 Second Grade once again multiplies the power increase from Super Saiya-Jin 5 by Infinite, meaning that from base form to SSJ 5.25 makes you Infinite x Infinite times stronger.

Now that you understand these steps, you should be able to guess that the Super Saiya-Jin levels go on forever. But, when you're high enough, if you're lucky you will go straight to Perfect Super Saiya-Jin. Otherwise, you will keep going.  
Anyway, Super Saiyan Infinite means that you have a power that can be explained like this:

Do Infinite x Infinite x Infinite, and keep adding "x Infinite"'s for Infinite times. Then, multiply that by four.

But, going to PSJ will mean that this will be the formula for you:

Do Infinite x Infinite x Infinite, and keep adding "x Infinite"'s for Infinite times. Then, multiply that by Infinite to reach Infinite µ 1.

Now, the first person ever to become a Perfect Super Saiya-Jin was Goku himself, followed closely by Vegeta. But soon enough more and more people got Perfect Saiya-Jin until only the weakest of the weak had not got it. Many people reached into Perfect Saiyan 6, or Perfect Saiyan 7.

PSJ 2: Infinite µ 10 2  
PSJ 3: Infinite µ 10 3  
PSJ 4: Infinite µ 10 4

So on. The strongest of the strong normal people breached into an omega PSJ 21, but the Z Fighters went even further. The weakest of the Z Fighters of all, Pan, was a PSJ 35. And when the Z Fighters fused, they had the power of a PSJ 50 in BASE FORM, and could power up to an unbelievable PSJ 200. The fusion, known as Z Goku, had a tussle with the Legendary Elite, Matt, who defeated it by going to FORM 2. In Form 2, he was 10 Infinite times stronger than FPPSJ 200 Z Goku using a 10 -Infinite th of his (Matt's) power in BASE FORM.

FP PSJ 250 Z Goku: Infinite µ 10 260

Form 2 Matt -10 -Infinite of his power, Base Form: (Infinite µ 10 260) x Infinite

The power-up from Form 1 to Form 2 was immense, so imagine ten times that power. Ten times the POWER-UP from Form 1 to Form 2 would be the power-up from Form 2 and Form 3. So, for instance, say that Form 2 equalled 1, look at this chart.

Form 2: 1  
Form 3: 10  
Form 4: 100  
Form 5: 10 3  
Form 4: 10 4  
Form 5: 10 5

So on.

Now, let's move on in the power timeline one saga, to begin the new saga. Matt is very weak now, and its his son Hiro who is the strong power. Hiro has an unbelievable Form Infinite that he's concealed from his parents of fear of their shock. But when a child from the "Power School" confronts his father's planet, Matt is forced to go to it. In it, he simply has to say: "Maximum Saiyan Level!" to go to his highest Saiyan Level. To go to full power, he has to add on "Full Power!" at the end.  
By the end of this new Saga, the line has been simple: He defeats one enemy with a new form, and then a new one comes that effortlessly beats him. At the end, he faces of a Ultra Power William Fitter Powerlinx Complete and wins with Form Infinite x Infinite, also known as LEVEL 1.  
By the end of the next saga, Hiro achieves Level 3 and has found 4 four friends: Jerome, a powerful Saiyan trainer who has been searching the universe for the ultimate power, Hiro, to fight; Kate, Mia's older sister and a brilliant fighter with enough skill to take down Hiro the first time they fought; And Mia, a slightly babyish little girl who is usually more trouble than power. By the beginning of Saga 3, he knows his friends well and has achieved Level 6 at the end. Saga 4, the Evil Beasts Saga, makes him Level 10, and by the next one, the Minland War Saga, he ends up Level 15 at the end. By the end of Saga 6, the World Tournament 1 Saga, he is Level 21. Next comes the Bibidi Saga: By the end, he is Level 30. Now, look at it in this order.

Saga 8, Babidi Saga: Level 40 by end  
Saga 9, Bubidi Saga: Level 60 by end  
Saga 10, Bobidi Saga: Level 90 by end  
Saga 11, Babidi's Together Saga: Level 200 by end  
  
Saga 25, Ultimate Saga: Level 10 25 by end


	2. Episode 1: The Perfect School Awakes

If you've enjoyed my lecture, get ready for the story. But make sure you understand it, but don't ask for a more in-depth explanation. Now, on with the story.

MAKE SURE YOU READ THE EXPLANATION. Its no good reading this without reading the explanation, which you'll find in the first post of this topic.

Just as a full telling, this story starts after **Saga 25: Ultimate Saga**. Hiro is going to get married soon, maybe in about ten episodes. Jerome is almost as old as Hiro, and Kate is as old as Jerome. Mia is half as old as Kate.

**Power Table (Mia 10)**

Hiro: 90  
Jerome: 75  
Kate: 50  
Mia: 10

Bardock: 30,000

Also, Hiro has the power to Regenerate. Even if his atoms are destroyed, particles are destroyed, Quarks are destroyed, and even Quantums are split into peices (Quantums are Infinitely small, FIRST building blocks of nature), he can still Regenerate. He will be back in Infinitely small time, as if he took a Senzu Bean, and he will in fact be a hundred times more powerful each time. Therefore, each second he can become Infinite x 100 times stronger.  
Jerome, Kate, Mia, and Bardock can also do this.

---------------------------------------------

**Chase's Dragon Ball Bardock**

**SAGA 26:  
_Perfect Children _Saga**

**EPISODE 1:  
_The Perfect School_ Awakes**

**_DWANG! DWANG! DWANG!_** A bell rang loud and hard from a school shrouded in dark, shadowful power. There happened to be trees a million miles away from school, and it was said that someone who could crack diamonds by flicking them could not flinch even a leaf of one of these trees. The bell's sound waves rang through the area, destroying everything in its path; Its collision with the trees was an amazing sight for anyone who could stand and bear the sound. Many millions of trees were uprooted and all of them blown back hard, but five new trees grew every time one fell. The clock's sound could never pierce all of the trees until one particular time: The full moon. At that time, the clock was set to ring so loudly that not even the extremely powerful, dark citizens that roamed the town would leave from being five metres away from the bell without a scratch. The bell was so loud that it instantly wiped out all of the trees, and new ones didn't grow for a full month. Luckily, this only happened once in seven years or so.  
The school then slowly came into sight in the vision that it had taken. It's clock was a giant one mile in perimetre, and the school was mostly golden. You could see classrooms, each looking about ten metres big from far away, had Shadow-Glazing (the same thing as double or triple glazing, but instead of air bubbles there was dark energy) and were actually huge. Inside, there was a clearly visible training arena with highly advanced weaponry and gadgets in them. All in all, the school looked like one formidable fighting school for the greatest warriors in the universe ... The PERFECT warriors.

From the school, one of the doors, clad with strong jewels and a brilliant solid gold frame, soundlessly opened and a figure decended outside. I will not even try to describe what he looked like ... His evil, powerful aura, his unbelievable darkness, and through all of it, his hidden smile? It is too much evil to stick in one man, but I must tell you the story.  
This man was fully hooded, and behind him several other figures started walking out. They were all servants of this evil man, but still greater than the children ... The child fighters. All except three ...  
"Say hello to my greatest student," said the main evil man. He stood smiling even more broadly as a boy, looking about sixteen (but was actually only nine) in Earth years, came. His face was shining, his had streaked down blonde hair stopped with the end of his head. He had a gi with the colour of the evil cloaked figure on it. He was very fast and very lean.  
"Hello, Mr. Douglas," said William unhappily. Behind him, there were two more boys. One was much taller than William, about nine foot three, and looked almost as lean. The other was stocky and powerful, and about nine foot two, and his muscles were the biggest seen in the universe. They were called Ben and David.  
"Hey, Mr. Douglas," said Ben. He smiled an evil sneer. "The rest of the guys should be here soon."  
As if right on time, a massive batch of Power Levels arrived in an instant. The three hundred young children revealed themselves, landing softly on the ground. At the front was an thin boy about as tall as William, with a black curled afro and a laughing fighting stance.  
"Suli!" said William to the boy, who's name was Suliaman. "What are you doing here so early?"  
"Oscar says that he felt a batch of Power Levels with a little evil in each, and that they would be his rate if they were turned into one of us. But you know Oscar. That weak old freak, if those Power Levels belonged to someone too strong Oscar's caked," said Suliaman. William and him sneered together for a little while, before they stopped. "I told Oscar to forget them, but he refused to listen and he went off anyway."  
"Okay, okay, too much information," said William. He turned to Mr. Douglas with a look of hatred on his face. "YOU! The only one who was ever stronger than me! And you, just being my advisor, hid it from me. HID IT FROM ME, THE KING OF PERFECT CHILDREN!"  
William burst off towards Mr. Douglas and hit him so fast that the old man never had a chance. He then sent a ki powered fist that sent Mr. Douglas flying three feet off the ground.  
"Ka - me - Ha - me - HA!" cried Mr. Douglas. A strong blue beam came from Mr. Douglas to William. The boy retaliated with an average ki blast, and the attacks pushed against each other hard, until finally William's started overpowering Mr. Douglas's. All the teachers watched in fear of the boy who had defeated the head of the Perfect School ... Or had William?  
William's blast struck the awe-stricken Mr. Douglas, exploding on him and piercing right through his weakened body. But as the boy began to sneer, a figure reappeared.  
"You didn't think you'd be able to beat me, did you?" asked Mr. Douglas. His aura was flaring: He had transformed to his full power.  
William struck out, unleashing an extremely fast flurry of punches and kicks that were all effortlessly dodged by Mr. Douglas.  
"The prophecy said that the advisor would be stronger than the King," said Mr. Douglas calmly, effortlessly weaving between the punches and kicks sent by his master.  
And finally, Mr. Douglas came to a stop. He was bored enough, and decided to start the school day. He stopped dodging and let a strong roundhouse kick from William hit him in the chin. He did not flinch, and instead lazily punched William, making him fall back.  
"Okay," said William, spitting out blood. "You're stronger than me. Now, come, and lets restart training."

**- INTERMISSION 1 -**

Hiro effortlessly weaved through Kate's punches. The girl wasn't playing her hardest, it was just a light spar, but among his friends Hiro couldn't be beaten; He was just too strong.  
But then suddenly, Mia sped up at an incredible pace. She landed in one punch that sent Hiro spinning. It was a lazy punch, but it was still sufficient for her to knock him out.  
However, Hiro was too strong to go down that easily. He automatically Regenerated and landed on the ground.  
"Don't tell me," he said, sneering at Mia. "Regeneration."  
"How did you know?" asked Hiro.  
"Doesn't everyone?" said a voice, and Hiro and Mia felt a huge Power Level as high as Jerome's descending down to them. But, instead of the slightly tall boy that was Jerome, there was a ten foot man. He had spiky hair and brown eyes, and hundreds of scars all over his body. "My name is Bardock, the strongest Saiyan ever to live: Father of Goku and grandfather of Gohan."  
Hiro and Mia were both shocked at what Bardock said. They both knew who Goku was, and from him who Bardock was, but there was a thing that surprised Hiro: Was he really Bardock? Well, the answer was, quite simply, yes. If he believed that he was the strongest Saiyan, he was equally as strong as Jerome. Hiro was stronger than that, but, having been killed by Frieza, Bardock would never have built a sense of how to sense other people's Power Levels without a scouter; And at Power Levels this high scouters had become useless long ago.  
"Very well, Bardock," began Hiro. "Can you Regenerate?"  
Hiro then listed all the things in Regeneration that he could do.  
"Yes, of course," said Bardock. "Isn't that what Regeneration is? Name one person who can Regenerate who doesn't have that same zenzai. Ahh ... Meta Cooler. No, he had that zenzai. Regenerating mutliplied his power so that Goku, who had been able to tair of his arm, was unable to hurt him even with a direct hit to the face. I feel sorry for any weakling that would fall under someone like Meta Cooler. Finally ... Buu. The one person who never had a zenzai at all."  
"You sure are intelligent," said Hiro nervously. "Friend or foe?"  
"It depends ... But by the looks of it right now, foe. We will fight with our zenzai and Regeneration off. If one of us secretly puts ours on, the others will go on," said Bardock. He struck a fighting pose, and then launched out.  
Hiro would obey Bardock's rules ... The child was a warrior of honour, and cheating was not upholding honour. He leapt towards Bardock, who changed from leg-first to arm first, and shot several ki attacks. Hiro deflected some with his legs but some did manage to home in. Five sent Hiro crashing back into the ground.  
"Ground Explosion Termination!" screamed Hiro. The ground grew bright red, before they started warping around like they were fabric being moved. A red line came around Bardock and several high-powered explosion occurred around him. The area then retained its colour, stopped warping, and Bardock fell down. He was kneeling, anger on his face and sweat pouring down his head.  
"Pheonix Crash!" shouted Bardock, pointing both hands at Hiro. White hot fire streamed from them in a beam that turned out to be a pheonix with a tail that was the beam.  
"Ka - Me ... Ha - me ... HA!" Hiro cried, releasing a wave of blue energy that met the Pheonix.  
"Time for my special trick," said Bardock smiling. "Tail Unleash Control!"  
The tail of the Pheonix came off, jumped behind the KameHameHa unleashed by Hiro, and clung to the end of it. The KameHameHa went upwards, dodging the Pheonix, and both the attacks went on to the Pheonix's tail.  
"You took my KameHameHa, but do the same with something many times stronger!" cried Hiro. "Jjjjj --- Uuuuu --- Bbbbb --- Eeeee - Iiiii ... Ka-me ... Ha-me ... HAAAAA!"  
The immense power of a Ten Times KameHameHa raged towards the pheonix, crashing with it head on. The two attacks of unbelievable power explosed on each other, sending a huge ball of energy flying away.  
"You've passed my test," said Bardock. "I'm really a hero. I wanted to see if you were good or evil, and since you obeyed my rules I know that your good. I need your help to fight the Perfect School. I'm weak compared to even the weakest of them."  
"We'll help you," said Hiro. "But how strong are you really?"  
"You won't need to," said a calm, geeky voice as a figure descended into the area. No one could feel the limit of his power, and even though he did not power up his power whisked away everyone in the clearing ... Except Bardock, who ascended to his maximum power and could barely take the aura. "Because you will all die today."

_Who is this strange person? What is his power? Where does he come from, and why?  
**Find out the answers to all of these questions in the next exciting episode of DRAGON BALL BARDOCK. **_

**POWER LEVELS**

**Bardock**

Bardock _Descending down to Planet Hero_: 100  
Bardock _Holding back for Hiro_: 2,000

Bardock's Ki Blasts: 10

Bardock's Pheonix Crash: 900  
Pheonix Crash Tail: 300

**Hiro**

Hiro: 90

Hiro's Ground Explosion Termination: 80  
Hiro's KameHameHa: 90  
Hiro's Juubei KameHameHa: 900


End file.
